My Boss
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: Hermione works for Kingsley however she's much more than just his personal assisstant.


**Hermione's Tall, Dark, Handsome Man**

* * *

Hermione never meant to fall in love with her Boss, she never meant to sleep with him either but she soon found herself in his bed night after night. She never wanted to fall in love with him, it's not like she planned to fall in love actually she planned not too. Love would get in the way of her career plans.

Hermione Granger wanted a career. A high flying career; she wanted a name for herself; she wanted people to know her name (not like that didn't now anyway) but she wanted people to know her a business woman not a Hero.

Hermione worked for the Ministry straight after the War. She started off as a paper pusher in law enforcement then her big break came. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now Minister wanted Hermione to be his right hand man or woman; she gladly accepted.

Hermione worked her arse off for Kingsley; she always stayed late in the office to help with new contracts or problems. She was always there if he needed her and one night when they both stayed late at the office they both needed each other and soon found themselves back at Kingsley's house and in bed together.

After their one night together they both avoided each other like the plague. Hermione was too embarrassed to talk with her boss and Kingsley was worried Hermione thought less of him.

It took Kingsley a month to finally get the courage to talk to Hermione. He apologised for his behaviour to which she said there was no need. He then asked her to dinner and soon after found them back in his bed.

They secretly dated for the next three months and then became an official couple to everyone but their colleagues. The Weasley's and Hermione's family were happy of her choice in boyfriend although she hated that word as did Kingsley.

After being together for nine months, Hermione moved in. Hermione loved living with Kingsley. She loved cooking for him and cuddling up on the sofa together. They celebrated their one year anniversary in Paris and Hermione knew this was the man she wanted to spend her life with.

Back at the office, Hermione and Kingsley pretended to be nothing more colleagues however it wasn't long after their first year anniversary people realised they more than just that.

It was a Monday morning and Hermione was in the office early as usual. Kingsley arrived just before nine o'clock and asked Hermione to join him in his office.

'Morning.' Hermione said as she closed his door and leant against it.

'Morning.' He said smiling at her. 'Come here.' He said as he pushed his chair back offering her his lap.

Hermione walked towards him and sat herself on his lap and turned to look at his tired face. 'You look tired. You need a day off.' She said as she stroked his cheek.

'The Minister cannot have a day off.' He said as he kissed her neck. 'As much as I'd love one.'

'You need to get more sleep.' She said.

'It's hard to sleep when you have a ripe young woman next to you. I'd rather be making love to you than sleep.' He said as he captured her lips.

'Well tonight Minister you are having a relaxing bath and going to sleep and I will stay here and work.' She said.

'Come home with me. Work will be here tomorrow.' He said as he kissed her again.

'I'll see.' She said as she stood up. 'Now I have work to do otherwise my boss will punish me.' She said as she walked out.

Hermione spent the day in her office working away. Kingsley left the office just before six o'clock and tried to persuade Hermione with him however she told him she had too much work to do and she'd be home soon.

At nine o'clock, Kingsley was getting impatient. He had dinner alone, a bath alone and now he was lying in bed alone. He got dressed, threw on a robe and flooed to his office and went in search of Hermione.

Kingsley was about to knock on her door when he heard raised voices.

'I'm happy with my boyfriend.' Kingsley heard Hermione say with a tight voice.

'I bet he doesn't make you as happy as I could.' He heard a male voice say.

'I assure you Mr Thomas, I am very happy.' Hermione said. 'I think you should leave.'

'I think I should say.' Mark Thomas said as he walked towards Hermione.

'Leave.' Kingsley said as he opened the door making Hermione breathe a sigh of a relief.

'Minister I was just...' Mark stumbled.

'Trying to harass Ms Granger, my fiancée.' He said with a snarl.

'You're...she's your...fiancée?' he muttered and looked at Hermione who was grinning.

'Yes, mine.' He said glaring at the man trying to steal his woman. 'My office tomorrow morning.'

'Of course sir.' He said as he rushed out leaving Hermione with Kinglsey.

'Fiancée?' she asked as she walked to him.

'Well, I need to ask you first but it sounds better than girlfriend don't you think?' he said as he wrapped his arms around her. 'Did he try anything?'

'No.' she said as leant against him. 'I'm glad you came though.'

'Me too.' He said as he kissed her head. 'Marry me?'

'Of course.' She said as she wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

**AN: Just a one shot I felt like writing after reading Azure Starlight story about Kingsley and Hermione! Give it a read! Thanks for reading; leave a review! xx**


End file.
